


Mystery Man

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor starts recieving gifts from a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Man

 

The folded red piece of paper had been taunting him all morning. When Connor had come to the anomaly detector that morning, it had been there, on the edge of the desk. It was propped up against the keyboard with his name on the front. A little stuffed-toy dinosaur with a bow around its neck sat next to the note. The toy looked remarkably like one of his pet Diictadons, he noticed with a smile.

 

He looked around. There hadn’t been anyone around- he’d hardly seen anyone since he arrived an hour earlier -but he’d be willing to bet that it hadn’t been there for long. Opening it up, he read the short sentence.

 

_‘Thought this might make you smile.’_

 

“Abby?” he asked a couple of hours later as he went by her office. “Did you leave something on my desk this morning?”

 

It had to be her; she’d get a kick out of this, watching him go nuts trying to work it out.

 

Abby frowned. “Like what?”

 

“It’s nothing. Never mind.”

 

OK, now he was confused. She genuinely hadn’t known what he was talking about. Going back to his own office, he looked at the little toy dinosaur, now sitting on his desk, and smiled.

 

\--------

 

The following morning, when he got to his office, there was another note, this time accompanied by red box. Oh, damn; he loved these, he thought, taking out a chocolate. It took a moment for it to click in his mind; when they’d come back from a call yesterday, Sarah had been complaining that she wanted some chocolate but couldn’t as she was on a diet. He’d said how he absolutely loved the white chocolate truffles that came from his favourite confectioners.

 

That meant that it had to be someone on the team, since they were the only ones there during that particular conversation…

 

Abby came in a short time later and noticed the box. She grinned, making a dive for the note but he was too quick for her.

 

“Oooh! Connor’s got a secret admirer,” she sang at him. “I wonder who it is.”

 

As Abby began to speculate, Connor began to plan. It was beginning to bug him, the not knowing, and it was time to do something about it.

 

\--------

 

At three minutes to noon, Connor fidgeted nervously as he waited, wondering if this was going to work. He’d left a note on the anomaly detector desk, on the same red paper, except that this one bore no name. It said simply,

 

_‘Meet me on the roof. Noon.’_

 

The note had vanished by the next time he looked, meaning that someone had collected it. Now, with three minutes to go, he was wondering if this had been one of his wiser ideas. He jumped as he heard the metal roof-access door open and turned around.

 

“You?”

 

Danny nodded as he approached. He looked a little unsure as he asked, “Disappointed?”

 

Connor shook his head, grinning.

 

His grin widened as Danny took that final step toward him, his arm going around Connor’s waist as he pulled him closer. What began as a tentative brush of Danny’s lips over his turned heated and heartfelt as Connor responded.

 

No, he was definitely not disappointed that it was Danny who had walked through that door.

 

 


End file.
